


All Around The World

by togetherwecouldbealright



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, clearly, i didn't even know when i was writing, i just realized this is a five times fic, oh well, this was a product of my obsession with believe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togetherwecouldbealright/pseuds/togetherwecouldbealright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Harry's in different parts of the world with no one by his side and then the one time there is.</p><p>Or alternatively:</p><p>Where Harry's fed up of being lost and Louis ends up finding him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Around The World

**Author's Note:**

> The tags speak for themselves.

_You’re beautiful, beautiful, you should know it._

Harry swirled in a circle, staring at map uncertainly confused as to how exactly he’d ended up in this situation. “Zayn! Where did you go?” Harry finally yelled, distraught.

People glanced at him warily, wondering what the curly haired tourist was doing. Harry sighed, folding the map up and putting it into his shirt pocket.

He was in  _Dubai_ , lost, with no idea why he ever agreed to listen to his best friend Zayn and decide to board a plane and go to Dubai of all places.

“Zayn!” Harry tried one more time only to be met with the noise of busy shoppers which was to be expected in the square of a town. Harry huffed in annoyance, deciding he was never letting the Bradford boy out of his sight again after he finally found him.

He got on his tiptoes, trying to find a flash of the tan skin or dark quiff somewhere. Being met with nothing again he fell flat on his balls of his feet again, his face becoming grim with irritation.

He turned around but paused when he saw something out of the ordinary. Well maybe not exactly something out of ordinary but to him, stuck in this mess seeing another tourist was pretty out of the ordinary.

The brown haired boy turned towards him and blue met green and for a second Harry swore the world stopped. And then the brunet disappeared into the crowd and Harry was left clueless.

_Baby, whatcha doin’, where you at, where you at?_

“Why does this always happen?” Harry grumbled to himself, unsure as to why he even talked to his friends when they led him into situations like this.

Liam was usually so responsible. How did he manage to leave Harry behind in  _China_  of all places? Harry stared at his map and debated shooting himself because _of course_  it was in Chinese.

“Liam!” Harry shouted, hoping by some chance the Wolverhampton boy would hear him and come and find him but nothing changed except some people stared at him like he was an oddity.

Harry’s face fell and he turned to the nearest store and made his way towards it. He stared at the door warily before sighing and pushing it open.

The door dinged, signaling he was inside. A tourist shop. The lady behind the counter looked up and grinned, and started speaking in some foreign language that Harry could only assume was Chinese.

Harry looked at her apologetically. “Bathroom?” He asked, hoping she understood. To his relief the lady nodded, pointing in the opposite direction where a hallway rested.

Harry mumbled, “Thank you,” and shuffled towards the bathroom. Once inside, he stared at the stalls warily before going to one of the sinks and turning the water on.

He took a deep breath before splashing water on his face. He closed his eyes and heard a door creak behind behind, signaling someone had gotten out of a stall.

He didn’t bother opening his eyes, keeping his arms on either side of the sink, face down. He felt the other person walk up beside him and heard the faucet turn on. In the process their hand brushed against Harry’s.

Harry froze and heard the person turn off the faucet and move away, towards the door. Harry’s head snapped up, eyes flicking open. He watched as the brown haired boy opened the door and turned to leave but not before he looked back and blue met green.

Harry’s mouth dropped open just as the door shut close. He automatically ran towards the door, opening it but when he burst back into the store there was no sign of the boy.

_Why you acting so shy? Holding back, holding back._

“Never again,” Harry muttered, ripping his map to shreds and throwing them into the nearest garbage can. He should’ve learned the last two times his friends invited him along to trips but no, he’d been stupid and agreed to go to Australia with Niall.

Of course Niall had left him along, stranded on some beach. “Niall!” He tried yelling, but no response came back besides a few girls laughing nearby, staring at him.

He sighed, sitting down on to hot sand. He absentmindedly let his fingers slide across the sand. After a few minutes he realized he hadn’t been sliding but drawing a set of eyes instead.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what compelled him to draw eyes. A wave came in, washing away all traces of Harry’s drawing. Harry looked up, watching the water with curious eyes. He stood up, walking closer to the water until he could feet it against his toes.

He smiled slightly at the feeling. And then something caught his eye. A hint of silver and white invaded his vision. At a dock nearby he saw a boat, getting ready to take off.

He started walking towards it, and he didn’t know  _what_  made him but he did it anyways. When he was close enough to actually make out people he saw a brunet standing on one of the heads of the ship, leaning against the railing.

Harry stared at him for a moment before suddenly the brown haired boy looked up and once again, blue locked on green. Harry gasped quietly, eyes widening.

He heard a loud bell and the boat was off, the blue eyed boy staring at Harry for a beat longer before disappearing inside.

Harry continued to stare helplessly.

_Light it up, light it up, so explosive._

Harry peered up throwing his eyelashes to see the Eiffel Tower above him. He grinned in spite of himself, feeling like a little kid on Christmas.

Within minutes he found himself looking down at all of Paris in wonder. He’d brought Liam, Niall and Zayn with him to Paris, this time choosing a place himself.

He had  _ditched_  them. Well not on purpose, more like the Eiffel Tower was calling for him. He leaned against the railing warily, wondering how exactly the city of love got to be so beautiful.

“Wow,” he mumbled mostly to himself.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” someone said from beside him. Harry flinched at the sudden voice but nodded anyways.

He didn’t bother looking at who it was, but from the accent in the voice he could tell who ever it was clearly from Britain. 

“Gorgeous,” Harry mumbled back. It truly was amazing, from the flashing lights to the simple aroma that was surrounding them.

“I’ve seen more beautiful things though,” the voice replied back after a minute. 

“Like what?” Harry asked, curiosity peaking.

“When you’re a traveler you see a lot of beautiful things,” the bloke said back, seemingly holding something from Harry.

“I’ve traveled to quite a few places myself,” Harry replied, eyes still cast downwards.

“What’s the most beautiful thing you’ve seen?” the stranger asked.

Harry shrugged. “Can’t decide. What about you?”

“Go look in the mirror and you’ll find out.” The voice was fading away and Harry’s head snapped up, eyes wide as he watched a brown haired boy get into the elevator leading to the bottom of the tower.

Just as the doors started to close the brown haired boy turned around and piercing blue met light green.

_Lost time is never found, can the DJ please reverse it?_

“Gemma, you could have at least told me you weren’t going to meet me at the airport! I’m hopelessly lost,” Harry mumbled into the phone, trying not to attract the curious eyes of others.

“Harry, I didn’t  _decide_  to have a test today! Sorry, just get into a cab and tell them address to my university. I’m sure they’ll be able to take you there.”

“I can’t believe this,” Harry muttered before hitting the end button on his phone and sliding it back into his pocket.

He was in London, trying to visit his sister and she left him to fend for himself in an airport. Harry wasn’t a child, incapable of doing things but this was getting out of hand.

Why did  _everybody_  just leave him in places he’d never been before?

Given, he had been in London a few times but when he was much younger and his memory was failing him now.

He sighed, upset with the turn of events. But somewhere in the back of his mind, thoughts were swirling about how every time he got lost he seemed to find something he wasn’t expecting.

And no, the reason he jumped so fast on the chance to see Gemma at her university in London had nothing to do with the fact that a brown haired boy with blue eyes and British accent came into his life.

That’d be silly. He doesn’t even know the guy, so why should he be excited that out of eight billion people in the world he’d run into him specifically?

Harry shook his head, focusing on the task at hand. He got a grip on his luggage and started towards the nearest exit.

He frowned, realizing he’d have to hail a taxi. He had no idea how to hail a taxi. But to his luck and relief, a taxi stopped right in front of him.

Someone got out, a hat on their head, covered heavily from head to toe. Harry squinted his eyes, wondering why someone would need such heavy clothing when it was quite warm outside.

“Going to Alaska or something?” he asked the stranger and to his delight the stranger laughed before nodding. The only visible parts of the stranger were his hands and his mouth from the angle Harry was staring at him from.

“Well, have fun,” Harry told him earnestly before bending down to the passenger and talking to the driver, telling him the address to Gemma’s University. The taxi driver nodded and Harry grinned, pulling and back and going to the back of the car to put his luggage in.

Just as he went to put it in he turned to watch the stranger go. Apparently the stranger had dropped something because he bent down, his hat tumbling off in the process.

Harry stared incredulously as the tousled brown hair before the stranger turned, his blue eyes locking on Harry’s. His eyes were clearly filled with mirth and the smile was back on his lips. The stranger stood back up, putting his hat on and turning go again, leaving Harry rooted to his spot until the taxi driver honked.

Harry shook his head, eyes wide as he got into the taxi in wonder.

_You shine just like the sun while the moon and the stars reflect your light._

Harry sat down on the street curve, enjoying the sunlight hitting his body. He closed his eyes momentarily, thinking about how happy he was to just be in one place and for the place to be his home. He knew this place like the back of his hand.

Zayn and Liam (who knew, but they were a couple?) were off visiting Rome and Niall was with his newly found girlfriend Melissa visiting the Bahamas.

And Harry was at home, all alone finally feeling relatively as peace. He wouldn’t mind going somewhere. It’s just that, if he did he wanted someone constant to be there when he went. 

He opened his eyes, staring up at the sun, momentarily blinded. He heard the crunch of footsteps on top of gravel.

He lazily glanced up, his eye sight somewhat blurry from the sun. He could make out the shape of a guy, probably his age. Maybe older, maybe younger. It was hard to tell.

He was.. Harry squinted, his eyesight still failing on him. His hair shone blond in some places in the stark sunlight but caramel in others? Was the sun playing tricks on him? Harry couldn’t tell. He was across the road when the guy turned his gaze towards Harry.

He froze and finally Harry’s eyesight came back to normal. He blinked and was startled when he realized he was looking into familiar cerulean eyes.

The brown haired boy had an eyebrow raised, looking like he was debating whether or not he should say anything before finally he called, “Hey, have I seen you somewhere?” pretty damn cheekily, Harry might add.

Harry gained the courage to roll his eyes. “Nah, I’ve never seen you before, why?”

The boy grinned, deciding it’d be best to walk across the street towards Harry biting his lip. “Dunno, you looked pretty familiar.”

Harry shrugged. “Been told that a few times. I like to travel.”

The boy grinned again, sitting down next to Harry now. “Are you traveling now?”

Harry shook his head, leaning back to let the sunlight hit his body again. “Nah, home sweet home.”

The boy looked around warily before turning back to Harry. “Seems pretty nice. Took a break?”

“Didn’t want to,” Harry muttered back.

The boy laughed and Harry felt his stomach do somersaults. “Why not? What’s wrong with home?”

“There’s nothing  _wrong_ ,” Harry paused, trying to think of the correct word. “Everything’s just too boring.”

The boy grinned again, sticking his hand out towards Harry. “Well, I’m Louis and well, I like to consider myself not boring. And you?”

Harry carefully took his hand, freezing when he felt something like electricity creep down his skin. He looked up, making eye contact with Louis and for once the blue eyed boy didn’t disappear.

“I’m Harry. And well, I guess I could use someone like you in my life then.”

Louis grinned again. “Well then it’s nice to meet you Harry.”

_All around the world, people want to be loved._

“Fuck,” Harry muttered to himself, checking his watch as he warily wondered why the fuck had he agreed to this.

He’d been alone for minutes now. Where was he? He said he’d come right back, so  _where was he_?

Harry sighed to himself, realizing of course he’d be left alone in such a busy place like Times Square in New York City. Of course he’d be abandoned and left helplessly lost  _once again_.

It was nothing new so why did he expect something different to happen?

People bustled past, sometimes shoving into him and Harry was slightly fed up. He didn’t even bother calling out his name because, it never worked before and all it would do was make Harry seem like a nut.

Why did everybody think it was okay to leave him alone?

He was just about to march off and get a cab and head back to the hotel they were staying at when he felt hands covering his eyes from behind.

“Guess who, stranger,” the voice whispered into his ear.

Harry found himself grinning in spite of himself. “Don’t know, who is it?”

“They call me a tourist around here but you can call me anytime.”

The pick-up line was so lame Harry had to laugh. He reached up, carefully prying the hands from his face and turning around to face the body behind him.

“Hi,” Harry whispered leaning forward so their foreheads were touching, as blue eyes locked on his green ones.

“Hi,” Louis whispered back before pulling away and holding his arm up, showing Harry a white bag. Harry glanced at in confusion before Louis grinned and plucked something out of it. A key chain.

Harry read what was said on it before laughing again. It read, ‘Kiss me, I’m Irish’.

“I don’t know... I don’t normally go around kissing random strangers and I don't think you're Irish, mate,” Harry said only to be cut off as lips smashed into his and Harry couldn’t help himself as he kissed back, his fingers going to the back to Louis' neck, playing with the hair there.

Louis pulled back, flushed and smiling. “Guess I’m just an exception.”

Harry found himself smiling back. “Guess so,” he mumbled before kissing Louis once again softly.

And Louis was an exception. Because he was there no matter what. And maybe, just maybe he made Harry believe in fate.  _Just maybe._

_All around the world, they’re no different than us._


End file.
